


Didn't mean to make you cry

by Miuumitsu



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But not from Schuldig but strangers!, Crossdressing, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-06
Updated: 2002-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuumitsu/pseuds/Miuumitsu
Summary: Schuldig hat einen Auftrag in einem Nachtclub, nur fehlt ihm irgendwie die weibliche Begleitperson. Wer könnte sich dazu schon besser eignen als Nagi? Doch was witzig beginnt, scheint bald eine Katastrophe zu werden.
Relationships: Naoe Nagi/Schuldig





	Didn't mean to make you cry

„Naaaaaaaaaaaagiiiiii!“ Großer Gott. Wo war die nächste Möglichkeit, sich für die kommenden zehn Stunden zu verstecken? Wenn Schuldig _so_ nach ihm rief, war höchste Vorsicht geboten, denn dann hatte er vermutlich wieder mal einen seiner genialen Einfälle für eine neue Mission. Einen Einfall, für die er _seine_ Hilfe brauchte. Ein Einfall, der _ihm_ alles andere als gefallen würde. Nur ein Wahnsinniger hätte ihm jetzt wohl geantwortet – nur dass Farfarello weit und breit nicht zu sehen war. „Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!“ Neineinnein … er durfte ihn einfach nicht finden. Vielleicht hätte er sich lieber ins Badezimmer einschließen sollen? Aber dann hätte Crawford verrückt gespielt, und das war mindestens so gefährlich wie eine von Schuldigs Ideen … Er saß definitiv in einer Sackgasse.

‚Er darf mich nicht finden, er darf mich nicht finden, erdarfmichnichtfinden …

_Zu spät, Kleiner!_

Raus aus meinem Kopf!’ Doch jeglicher Widerstand war zwecklos, denn noch bevor Nagi sein Zimmer erreicht hatte, in welchem er sich zumindest vorläufig hätte einschließen können, stieß er schließlich direkt mit Schuldig zusammen. Die Chancen, jetzt noch zu entwischen, standen gleich Null.

„Ts, Nagi, du denkst viel zu laut, als dass man dich nicht hören müsste.“ Schon wieder hatte er dieses fiese Grinsen aufgesetzt.

„Was willst du, Schuldig?“

„Och, nichts. Ich brauch nur deine Hilfe heute Abend.“

„Und weiter? Was soll ich tun?“ Ok, bloß nicht von ihm beeindrucken lassen. Vielleicht würde ja auch alles gar nicht so schlimm werden, wie er dachte? Vielleicht sollte er sich nur wieder in irgendwelche Computer einhacken … und warum grinste der Deutsche hier vor ihm jetzt noch mehr?

„Nicht ganz, _Liebling_ , der Auftrag ist etwas … nun ja, spaßiger.“ Liebling … Schuldig hatte es auf Deutsch gesagt, aber der kleine Japaner wusste nur allzu gut, was es bedeutete. Und dass er von Schuldig ganz bestimmt nicht so genannt werden wollte.

„Spaßig? In welcher Hinsicht?“

„Nun, dass wir heute Abend zumindest schon auf unseren Anführer und auf den Irren, äh, Iren, werden verzichten dürfen.“ Und? Das war doch noch nicht alles, wegen der Tatsache, dass er und Nagi diesen Auftrag heute Abend allein erledigen würden, hätte er noch nicht dieses verdammte Grinsen aufgesetzt. „Exakt. Der Auftrag an sich ist nicht weiter schwierig, wir sollen nur ein paar Informationen auftreiben, das könnte ich eigentlich auch allein, wenn nicht …“

„Wenn nicht?“ Verdammt, das war doch irgendwie ungerecht, dass Schuldig zwar seine, aber er nicht die Gedanken des Telepathen lesen konnte.

„Wenn wir nicht in diesen Nachtclub müssten und ich einfach noch keine weibliche Begleitung …“

„Nein! Nein, Vergiss es!“ Gut, manchmal war es vielleicht nicht einmal nötig, die Gedanken anderer lesen zu können. Aber er würde sich auf gar keinen Fall als Mädchen augeben, das verbot ihm einfach das kleine Fünkchen, das er noch an Stolz besaß. Warum überhaupt er?! „Weil du als einziger die Figur dazu hast.“ Schuldig grinste noch immer und Nagi musste sich sehr zurückhalten, den Deutschen nicht gegen die nächste Wand zu befördern. „Na das lass mal schön bleiben, schließlich wirst du auch für solche Aufträge bezahlt. Also sei ein braves Mädchen und mach mal, was Mann dir sagt.“ Nagi fragte sich inzwischen, wie groß und fies dieses Grinsen eigentlich noch werden konnte, aber im Grunde hatte er gar keine Wahl, als den Auftrag anzunehmen. Schließlich wurde er ja wirklich dafür bezahlt und wenn Schwarz ihn nicht aufgenommen hätte … nun, wer wusste schon, wo er dann jetzt vielleicht wäre … „Siehst du, es geht doch.“ Nagi entgegnete nichts und versuchte auch, seine Gedanken möglichst leer zu halten. Irgendwie war das unfair, jeder konnte hier auf einer anderen Sprache fluchen und sich so nicht unbeliebter machen, als er eh schon war, nur er war wieder der Dumme, der außer seinem Schulenglisch keine Fremdsprachen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er ernsthaft über einen Griechischkurs oder so etwas nachdenken. „Du kannst dich im Übrigen schon mal umziehen, ich weiß doch, wie lange Frauen brauchen, um sich herzurichten.“

„Idiot!“ Wütend stapfte der Fünfzehnjährige schließlich davon, in Richtung seines Zimmers, und hörte nur noch, wie Schuldig etwas davon rief, dass er ihm schon ein Kleid besorgt hatte. Na wunderbar. Ließ sich nur noch hoffen, dass es wenigstens etwas Hübsches war …

„Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!“, ertönte es nur wenige Minuten später aus dem zweiten Stock des Geheimverstecks von Schwarz, ließ die Scheiben in den Fenstern klirren und Crawford sowie Farfarello entsetzt zu Schuldig blicken.

„Nichts weiter, Nagi hat nur gerade sein Kleid gefunden.“

„Schuldig!!!!!“ Der Deutsche grinste nur und blieb ebenso ruhig auf der Couch sitzen, als Nagi hastig die Treppe hinunter rannte, schließlich im Türrahmen stehenblieb und Schuldig böse anfunkelte. „ _Musste_ das sein?! _Musste_ es _rosa_ sein?!“ Während Farfarello sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnte und auch Crawfords Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten, blieb Schuldig noch immer gelassen und setzte das süßeste Lächeln auf, das er zustande bringen konnte. „Siehst du, Nagi-chan, noch ein Grund, warum _du_ es tragen musst, die Farbe hätte sich eindeutig mit der meiner Haare gebissen.“ Nagi schluckte kurz und gab sich sichtlich Mühe, nicht sofort in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Schuldig, ich … Ich hasse dich!“ Er wartete gar keine weitere Reaktion Schuldigs mehr ab, sondern stürmte sofort zurück nach oben, warf seine Zimmertür hinter sich ins Schloss und drehte den Schlüssel hastig herum.

Ohne das rosafarbene Kleid, welches an seinem Schrank hing, noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, warf er sich auf sein Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Kissen.

Sicher, so ein dämliches Kleid war wirklich kein Grund, dermaßen auszurasten … aber es tat weh, dass Schuldig offenbar so viel Freude daran hatte, ihn zu schikanieren.

Erst nach ein paar Minuten schaffte er es, sich wieder aufzurichten, wischte sich kurz mit der Hand übers Gesicht, versuchte, so die Tränen loszuwerden. Wunderbar, vermutlich hatte Schuldig doch recht, die Rolle eines Mädchens war ihm perfekt auf den Leib geschneidert … wie viel Genugtuung es ihm wohl bringen würde, ihn jetzt so zu sehen …

Aber eben diese Genugtuung würde er ihm nicht geben. Er würde dieses Kleid tragen, er würde dieses _rosafarbene_ Kleid tragen und wenn es ihn um den Verstand brachte. Und eigentlich – er warf noch mal einen raschen Blick auf das pinkfarbene Etwas – wirklich schlecht sah es nicht aus, sah man mal davon ab, dass es eben ein Kleid war – und rosa.

So, es passte also nicht zu seinen Haaren?

„Aber zu meinen, oder wie?“ Er seufzte noch einmal resigniert und stand dann endgültig auf.

Es brauchte noch ein paar weitere Minuten, doch schließlich konnte er sich dazu durchringen, es anzuziehen.

Schuldig hatte recht. Er hatte wirklich die Figur eines Mädchens, das gesamte Aussehen eines Mädchens … vermutlich hielt ihn jeder auf der Straße für ein Mädchen, wenn er nicht gerade mit seiner Schuluniform herumlief. Vielleicht konnte er Schuldig das ganze also nicht einmal übel nehmen …

Es erschreckte ihn. Das Bild dieses Mädchens, das ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegensah, schockierte ihn einfach. Ja, es war zierlich, es war wirklich hübsch … nur es war _sein_ Spiegelbild. Und es glich dem eines Mädchens so perfekt, bis auf …

„Flachbrett“, maulte Nagi dem Spiegel entgegen. Nun gut, hier müssten dann Taschentücher oder so etwas Aushilfe schaffen. Aber ansonsten … das Kleid war zwar um die Taille herum ziemlich eng geschnitten, aber es saß perfekt. Selbst die hochhackigen – natürlich rosafarbenen – Schuhe passten ihm, auch wenn er ganz genau wüsste, dass seine Füße heute Abend wahnsinnig schmerzen würden. Sei’s drum.

Nur wenige Minuten später – inzwischen fertig präpariert – öffnete er die Tür seines Zimmers.

„Fertig …“ Fast sofort hörte er Schritte die Treppe hinauf kommen, und er musste nicht einmal hinunter schauen, um sicher zu sein, dass es alle drei waren. Sicher, wie oft hatte man schon die Gelegenheit, einen normalen Mittelschüler in einem rosafarbenen Abendkleid zu sehen? „Fertig“, wiederholte er einfach nur noch einmal tonlos, als die drei schließlich vor ihm standen.

Crawford hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, Farfarello grinste und Schuldig schluckte.

„Du … siehst süß aus.“

„Schön für dich.“ Pf. Wenn er glaubte, er würde auf solch eine billige Bemerkung schon reagieren, dann hatte er sich aber geschnitten.

„Nur noch nicht ganz perfekt.“ Grinsend zog Schuldig ein kleines Täschchen hervor. „Ich kenne nämlich keine Frau, die ungeschminkt auf die Straße geht.“ Misstrauisch betrachtete der Japaner das Schminktäschchen.

„Nein.“

„Doch.“

„ …“

„Braves Mädchen.“ Nein, das _musste_ einfach ein schlechter Traum sein. Er griff gerade nicht wirklich nach dieser Schminktasche – nein, tat er auch nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick hatte es sich auch schon Farfarello geschnappt.

„Tehe, ich werde Nagi schminken, ja? Das wird Gott wehtun …“ Er grinste sadistisch, woraufhin Nagi ihn geschockt ansah und ihm schnellstmöglich die Tasche entriss.

„Waaaaaaaaaaah, das wird vor allem _mir_ wehtun! Ich mach’s ja, ist ja gut, ich mach mich ja freiwillig zum Gespött!“ Schuldig konnte in diesem Augenblick nicht einmal mehr sagen, was nun eigentlich lauter gewesen war, Nagis wütendes Geschrei oder der Knall, mit dem seine Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

Crawford und Farfarello sagten nichts, gingen einfach nur wieder die Treppe hinunter. Nur er stand hier etwas dämlich in der Gegend rum und wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Eine Minute verging, eine weitere. War er vielleicht wirklich ein wenig zu weit gegangen? Nun, wen kümmerte das schon.

„Nagi?“ Gut, und wenn ihn das nicht kümmerte, warum klopfte er dann gerade an die Tür des Japaners? Nur um zu schauen, ob der Kleine nicht endlich fertig war, natürlich.

„Nagi, darf ich reinkommen?“ Ts, warum fragte er überhaupt? Hatte er ihn gefragt, ob er dieses Kleid anziehen wollte? Hatte er ihn überhaupt _jemals irgendetwas_ gefragt?! Natürlich nicht. Also brauchte er jetzt auch nicht mehr anfangen.

‚ _Hey, ich würde nicht fragen, wenn ich nicht eine Antwort erwarten würde, oder?_ ’ Würde er _nicht_? Davon konnte er ja nicht einmal sich selbst überzeugen, wie würde er das dann Nagi können?

„Also von mir aus, komm rein …“ Erleichtert öffnete Schuldig die Tür. Gut, würde er sich eben bei dem Kleinen entschuldigen. Denn wenn Nagi weiterhin schmollte, hatte er schließlich auch nichts von diesem Abend, der ansonsten wohl tatsächlich mehr Vergnügen als Arbeit werden würde.

„Nagi, ich …“ Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht, und Schuldig starrte nur auf das Bild, das sich ihm gerade bot. Zum Teufel mit allen guten Vorsätzen, wenn Nagi hier vor dem Spiegel stand und sich gerade fachmännisch den Lippenstift auftrug, dann _konnte_ er doch gar nicht anders, als irgendeine bissige Bemerkung zu machen. Sonst wäre er doch schließlich nicht Schuldig, oder? „Sag mal, Nagi … machst du das öfter, das sieht so geübt aus.“ Er grinste. Wie schon so oft an diesem Tag. Und auch als Nagi den Kopf zu ihm wandte und ihn böse anfunkelte, konnte er nicht anders, als zu grinsen. Er hatte schon gewusst, warum er Nagi als seine weibliche Begleitperson gewählt hatte. Niemand, wirklich niemand würde ihn in diesem Outfit für einen Jungen halten.

„Bist du dann fertig mit dem Schikanieren oder kommt da noch was?“

„Für’s erste reicht’s.“ Schon wandte sich Nagi wieder seiner ‚Arbeit’ zu, als Schuldig plötzlich hinter ihn trat und ihn umarmte.

„Und was wird das jetzt?“

„Ich hab das vorhin ernst gemeint, dass du süß bist.“ Ach ja?! ‚ _Ach ja._ ’ Er legte seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf Nagis Schulter und spürte deutlich, wie der Jüngere immer unsicherer wurde.

„Schu-, ich …“

„Und noch was … tut mir leid, wenn ich vielleicht ein bisschen zu fies zu dir war.“ Damit drückte er Nagi plötzlich einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und verließ dann schnellen Schrittes das Zimmer. Nagi blieb nur perplex stehen und starrte in den Spiegel, wo sich jetzt nur noch sein Bild zeigte. Dann führte er seine Hand vorsichtig an seine Wange und lächelte zaghaft.

„Schu …“

Als sie schließlich auf dem Weg dorthin waren – zu Fuß, denn es war nicht allzu weit entfernt – mischte sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag etwas anderes als Wut und Enttäuschung in Nagis Gefühle: Unsicherheit. Schließlich war er bisher nicht einmal als Jungen in einem solchen Nachtclub gewesen und daher erst recht nicht als Mädchen. Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung, was ihn vielleicht erwarten würde … na und auf Schuldigs Hilfe konnte er wohl kaum hoffen, sollten sich irgendwelche, nun ja, ‚Zwischenfälle’ ereignen.

Schuldig hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du mit irgendwelchen lästigen Leuten nicht auch alleine fertig wirst, oder? _Ich_ hab keine Zeit, auch noch dein Kindermädchen zu spielen …“

„Auf deine Hilfe kann ich auch gut und gerne verzichten.“ Konnte er das? Natürlich … einfach sich immer wieder einreden, irgendwann glaubte man es schon. „Und denk ja nicht, dass ich dir die ganze Zeit auf dem Schoß rumhocke und mit dir flirte!“

„Und glaub ja nicht, dass _ich_ das will!“ Der Deutsche grinste kurz, als Nagi sich beleidigt abwandte, tippte ihm dann aber auf die Schulter. „Im Übrigen sind wir da, _Sweetheart_.“ Er grinste wieder mal und deutete auf die Eingangstür zu dem, was wohl ihren heutigen Aufenthaltsort darstellen sollte. Wunderbar, wenn der Schuppen so war, wie er schon von außen aussah … gute Nacht. „Nur Mut, Kleiner … hey, wer weiß, vielleicht findest du ja sogar einen süßen Freund da drin.“ Nagi entgegnete nichts, blickte ihn nicht an, wusste schließlich auch so, dass er noch immer grinste. Schuldig _konnte_ gar nicht anders, als ständig zu grinsen.

Aber viel schlimmer als das, war die Tatsache, dass es ihn plötzlich nicht mehr allzu sehr störte. Den ganzen Tag über hätte er Schuldig am liebsten ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ins Jenseits befördert. Und jetzt … er konnte nicht länger leugnen, dass ihm Schuldigs Anwesenheit plötzlich nicht mehr so unangenehm war … ja, verdammt, sie war ihm alles andere als unangenehm.

Nagi warf dem Deutschen einen skeptischen Blick zu, da er schon wieder grinste – oder immer noch. Er hatte doch nicht etwas eben _diesen_ Gedanken gelesen, oder? Nun, aber wie gesagt … Schuldig grinste ja _immer_.

Hier waren sie nun. Inmitten eines dermaßen verqualmten Raumes, dass ihm im ersten Augenblick die Luft weggeblieben und er dann in einen heftigen Hustenanfall verfallen war. Was Schuldig schon genügt hatte, um sich endlich wieder über ihn lustig zu machen.

Aber auch ansonsten unterschied sich das hier nicht sehr viel von dem, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Grelle Neonlichter flimmerten umher und erhellten damit die ansonsten vollkommende Schwärze, es war erstickend voll und beinahe unmöglich, auch nur einen Schritt vorwärts zu machen. Gut, das war nicht wirklich ein Problem für ihn, die Menschenmassen um ihn herum hatten gar keine andere Wahl, als vor ihm zurückzuweichen, dafür konnte er dank seiner Fähigkeiten immerhin sorgen, während Schuldig sich nur irgendwie durch all die verschwitzen Körper hindurchwühlen konnte.

„Schuldig, wo gehen wir überhaupt hin?“ Der Lärm um ihn herum, laute, schrille Musik und ein einziges Stimmenwirrwarr, verschluckten seine Worte fast gänzlich, sodass er es Schuldig kurz gestattete, seine Gedanken zu lesen.

‚ _Zur Bar, Kleiner!_

Auch das noch …’

Wie sich jedoch herausstellte, war es hier gar nicht allzu voll, da sich die meisten Menschen im Augenblick auf der Tanzfläche aufhielten.

„Und nun?“

„Nicht immer so ungeduldig!“ Mit einem leichten Grinsen drückte der Deutsche Nagi auf den nächstbesten Barhocker und umarmte den Kleinen dann von hinten.

„Schuldig … was wird das, wenn’s fertig ist?“

‚ _Du wirst jetzt ganz einfach brav hier sitzen bleiben, während ich unseren Auftrag erfülle._ ’ Nagi entgegnete nichts, zu sehr verwirrten ihn Schuldigs Hände, die sanft seinen Körper entlang strichen. ‚ _Ach, und noch was …_

J-ja?’ Ein leichtes Zittern ging durch seinen Körper.

‚ … _du bist echt extrem flach._

Verdammt, ich bin ein Junge!’ Doch da ließ Schuldig auch schon wieder von ihm ab, schenkte ihm noch ein Grinsen und war Sekundebruchteile später in der Masse verschwunden. ‚Ich glaub das alles nicht …’ Wozu war er jetzt eigentlich hier? Wozu brauchte Schuldig eine ‚weibliche’ Begleitperson, wenn er sie dann allein an der Bar zurückließ. Moment … allein? ‚Och ne …’

„Hi Süße!“

„ …“ Sollte er den Typen jetzt gleich an die nächste Wand befördern? Nun, wäre vielleicht etwas zu auffällig.

„Hey, darf ich dich vielleicht auf ’nen Drink einladen?“

„Ähm, also eigentlich … bin ich ja schon mit jemandem hier.“ Ok, sein Äußeres mochte ja perfekt dem eines Mädchens gleichen – seine Stimme tat dies bei Weitem nicht. Gut, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ein wenig rumzuquietschen.

„Ach? Ich seh aber niemanden.“

„Huch, ich auch nicht mehr … öhm, na ja, also warum nicht.“ Er kicherte verlegen. Aber hey – Schuldig würde ihm ganz bestimmt keinen Drink spendieren. Und warum nicht mal ein paar Typen ausnehmen, wenn er schon hier rumsaß und weiter nichts zu tun hatte?

Der Typ bestellte also irgendetwas, und nach einem kurzen Probeschluck musste er feststellen, dass das Zeug gar nicht mal so schlecht schmeckte. Eine Menge Alkohol war sicherlich drin, aber sicherlich nicht genug, um ihn sofort umzuhauen.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?“ Uh, die Typen heute fragten echt noch nach einem Namen, bevor sie versuchten, dich flachzulegen.

‚Öhm, gute Frage, nächste Frage …’

„Ähm, ich … ich heiße Minami.“ Was Besseres war ihm einfach nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Na und wenn schon … „Und du?“

„Ist das denn von Bedeutung für dich?“

‚Ey, wie seh ich denn aus?! Als ob ich nur drauf warte, dass mich der Nächstbeste …?!’ Der Typ – in der Dunkelheit um sie herum konnte Nagi nicht viel mehr erkennen, als dass er wohl braune oder schwarze etwas längere Haare hatte und ebenso dunkle Augen – rutschte ein Stück näher, woraufhin Nagi automatisch nach hinten zurückwich.

„Och, na ja, also ich würde schon ganz gerne wissen, mit wem ich es zutun …“ Der andere lachte leicht, legte seine Hand an Nagis Wange und strich ein paar nicht vorhandene Haarsträhnen zur Seite.

„Na wenn’s dir so wichtig ist – ich bin Masato. Und nun …“ Damit griff er sanft an Nagis Hüften und wollte das vermeintliche Mädchen zu sich auf den Schoß ziehen, doch ‚sie’ schien davon weniger begeistert zu sein.

„Öhm, Masato … also, ich … ähm, wie gesagt, ich bin nicht allein hier, und … mein Freund ist wirklich verdammt eifersüchtig, dem würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht in die Quere kommen!“ Als ob Schuldig auch nur mit der Wimper zucken würde, wenn hier irgendwelche Typen über ihn herfallen würden.

„So? Na ja, aber wenn er uns gar nicht mehr hier antrifft, dann …“

„Ähm, ja, aber wahrscheinlich taucht er jeden Moment wieder hier auf. Also na ja, vielen Dank für den Drink, und tschüss!“ Und noch bevor Masato etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Nagi sich in die Menschenmasse gerettet, stolperte auf seinen hochhackigen Schuhen in der Dunkelheit umher.

Es brauchte keine fünf Minuten, bis er auch schon mit jemandem zusammengestoßen war.

„E-Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht …“

„Hey, was haben wir denn da Süßes?“

„ …“ Er hatte nicht daran geglaubt, dass es so etwas wie ein Déja-vu tatsächlich gab. Nun ja, aber er hatte auch nicht daran geglaubt, dass er mal in einem pinken Kleid auf pinken Stöckelschuhen durch einen Nachtclub staksen würde.

„Ich, ähm, bin eigentlich nur auf der Suche nach jemandem …“ Irgendwie war das ja erniedrigend, hier mit verstellter Stimme rumzupiepsen.

„Hey“, mischte sich nun auch noch ein zweiter Typ ein, „so großartig kann der Kerl nicht sein, wenn er so was Hübsches wie dich hier so ganz allein lässt.“

„Genau. Das kann nämlich ziemlich gefährlich für ein süßes Ding wie dich werden.“

„Zum Glück sind wir jetzt ja da, um auf dich aufzupassen.“

„Ähm, ja, was für ein Glück …“

‚Hilfe …’ Bildete er sich das nur ein oder waren die beiden Typen tatsächlich schon leicht angetrunken?

„Na wie wär’s, Lust auf ein Tänzchen?“

‚Um Himmels Willen … in _den_ Schuhen?!’

„Ähm, also ich … ich bin nicht so besonders gut im Tanzen und –“

„Och, das kann man lernen …“

„Nein!“ Die beiden Kerle schauten ihn perplex an und er setzte einen verlegenen Blick auf. „Das … ist wirklich nicht nötig …“

„Tja, dürfen wir dich dann vielleicht zu ’nem Drink einladen?“

„Och, na ja … also … warum eigentlich nicht.“ Wenn er so weitermachte, dann würde dieser Abend auch für ihn wohl zunehmend vergnüglicher werden.

Bereitwillig ließ er es also zu, dass einer der beiden den Arm um seine Schultern legte und ihn zurück zur Bar schob. Von diesem Masato war zum Glück weit und breit nichts zu sehen, wie Nagi erleichtert feststellte. Und Schuldig war auch noch nirgendwo zu entdecken.

‚Na Wahnsinn …’ Er achtete darauf, ein Getränk mit möglichst nicht allzu viel Alkohol zu erwischen. Man musste ja nichts herausfordern.

„Du bist neu hier, oder? Zumindest hab ich dich noch nie hier gesehen. Wir beide“, er deutete auf sich und seinen Kumpel, „sind Stammkunden hier!“

„Ah … na ja, ich hab den Tipp von meinem … Freund, mit dem ich ja auch eigentlich hier bin.“

„Ist trotzdem nicht nett von ihm, so eine kleine Lady ganz allein zu lassen.“

„Ne, ist gar nicht nett.“

„Nein, nicht nett“, plapperte Nagi nur monoton nach, als der eine Kerl, der rechts von ihm saß, plötzlich der Meinung war, er müsste seine Hand mal eben auf den Oberschenkel des jungen Telekineten legen. Nagi wollte irgendwie zurückweichen, doch da legte auch schon der andere seinen Arm um seine Hüfte, sodass er quasi gefangen war.

„Ähm, Jungs, also wie gesagt, ich bin nicht alleine hier, und …“

„Du, das stört uns überhaupt nicht!“

„Nö, stört uns nicht!“

„Ah ja … na ja, aber vielleicht stört _mich_ das ja irgendwie, schließlich …“ Shit, jetzt hatte er definitiv ein Problem. Nun ja, zur Not gab es ja immer noch den Rückzug. Er versuchte noch ein paar Minuten, das Gesprächsthema in irgendeine andere Richtung zu lenken, denn irgendwie missfiel es ihm, schon wieder flüchten zu müssen, doch die beiden gaben einfach nicht nach. Schließlich seufzte Nagi und gab es auf. „Ok, Jungs, also war ganz nett mit euch, aber nun –“ Er wollte schon aufspringen, was ihm auch einigermaßen gelang, jedoch waren die beiden ganz und gar nicht gewillt, ihn so einfach entkommen zu lassen.

„Du bist wohl ziemlich schüchtern, was?“ Langsam strich einer der beiden Nagis Oberschenkel entlang, und der Junge stand wirklich kurz davor, den ganzen Club hochgehen zu lassen, als sich plötzlich von hinten ein Arm um ihn schlang und ihn sanft, aber bestimmt, von den beiden Typen wegzog.

„Hey, was soll das denn jetzt, such dir gefälligst dein eigenes Mädchen!“

„Genau, such dir dein eigenes Mädchen!“

„Das hier – _ist_ mein Mädchen!“ Hastig wandte Nagi den Kopf nach hinten, als er die vertraute Stimme vernahm.

„Schuldig!“ Er konnte nicht behaupten, schon einmal glücklicher über das Auftauchen des Deutschen gewesen zu sein.

„Ach, das kann ja jeder sagen!“

„Genau! Beweis du uns erst mal, dass das wirklich dein Mädchen ist!“ Ein Grinsen huschte über Schuldigs Gesicht und Nagi fragte sich augenblicklich ernsthaft, ob sein Schicksal in der Hand der beiden Fremden nicht vielleicht doch besser aufgehoben gewesen wäre.

„Bitte, wie ihr wollt.“ Und dann drehte der Deutsche den verwirrten Jungen in seinen Armen in einer flinken Bewegung zu sich, grinste noch einmal und küsste ihn dann zärtlich auf den Mund. Nagi starrte Schuldig nicht weniger perplex an als die beiden Typen, verwundert nicht nur über den Kuss an sich, sondern auch von dessen Sanftheit, denn von Schuldig hatte er mit Sicherheit anderes erwartet gehabt.

‚ _Wenn du nicht gleich anfängst, den Kuss zu erwidern, werden die Typen mir kaum abnehmen, dass wir was miteinander haben!_ ’ Kurz zuckte er über den plötzlichen Befehl in seinem Kopf zusammen, begann dann aber, darauf einzugehen.

Und mit dem Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens bemerkte er, wie sehr er diese Berührung genoss. Diese gesamte Situation, Schuldigs Lippen, die auf den seinen lagen und sie sanft liebkosten, das alles kam ihm mit einem Mal noch unwirklicher vor als alles andere zuvor schon. Er bemerkte nur halb, dass die beiden Typen sich kopfschüttelnd abwandten und dass Schuldig sich vorsichtig von ihm löste, ihn sanft anlächelte und dann – in sein übliches Grinsen verfiel.

„Na, da schein ich aber ganz schön was angestellt zu haben.“

„Hm?“ Erst langsam fand er sich wieder zurecht, erst langsam wurde ihm bewusst, was Schuldig gerade getan hatte. Was _er_ gerade getan hatte.

‚Verdammt, _musste_ das sein?!’ Woher er die Beherrschung nahm, nicht sofort loszubrüllen, sondern nur telepathisch mit Schuldig zu kommunizieren, wusste er in diesem Augenblick selbst nicht. ‚Du hättest die beiden nicht irgendwie manipulieren können, oder?! Du _musstest_ mich küssen, oder?!

Hey, hat doch so viel realer gewirkt. Und versuch nicht, mir weiß machen zu wollen, es hätte dich so große Überwindung gekostet!

…’

„Bist du fertig?“ Mit hochroten Wangen blickte Nagi zur Seite, wollte nur noch dieses Thema loswerden.

„Nö. Ich hab nur deinen Hilferuf gehört und dachte mir, ich bin so frei und rette dich mal.“ Hilferuf? Hatte er in Gedanken wirklich so stark nach Schuldig gerufen?

Er musste ihn ziemlich entsetzt angestarrt haben.

„Hey, war nur ein Scherz. Ich bin noch nicht viel weitergekommen und wollte nur mal schauen, was du so machst.“

‚ _Und ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht._ ’ Irritiert blickte Nagi den anderen an. War das jetzt wirklich Schuldigs Gedanke gewesen, oder doch nur sein eigener Wunsch?

Wunsch? Oje …

„Schu, ich …“

„Aber da du ja alles im Griff zu haben scheinst“, er grinste leicht, „kann ich dich jetzt ja beruhigt wieder allein lassen.“ Nagi nickte zögerlich. Nichts hatte er im Griff, und das wusste der Deutsche auch. Das offen zuzugeben war aber eine ganz andere Sache. „Ich beeil mich!“ Für einen winzigen Augenblick verschwand das gehässige Grinsen von Schuldigs Gesicht, einen winzigen Augenblick lang strich er dem kleinen Japaner liebevoll über den Kopf, und dann war er am zweiten Mal an diesem Abend in der Menschenmenge verschwunden.

Zurück blieb ein vollkommen verwirrter Nagi – der nur wenige Minuten später bereits wieder von allen Seiten umschwärmt wurde.

„Jippie …“

Es war ja beinahe unglaublich, aber er hatte es tatsächlich fertig gebracht, ein paar lästigen Typen auszuweichen und hockte nun endlich mal allein an der Bar. Vor ihm stand der erste Drink, den er heute nicht spendiert bekommen hatte. Wirklich faszinierend, wie günstig man auf Kosten anderer leben konnte. An sich war so ein Club vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, wenn man auch mal ein paar Minuten zum Durchatmen fand.

„Hi!“ _Wenn_ man diese Minuten eben fand. „Ts, ts … was macht eine Schönheit wie du nur an einem solch üblen Ort wie diesem?“

‚Sie versucht, sich vor Typen wie dir zu retten …’ Genervt fuhr Nagi herum, um dem Typen, wer immer er auch war, möglichst direkt klarzumachen, dass er keine Lust auf Flirts hatte – erstarrte dann aber augenblicklich. Er kannte dieses Gesicht, kannte diese langen blonden Haare, diese Sonnenbrille …

‚Balinese …’

„Ich, ähm …“ Verdammt, wenn Balinese ihn erkannte, dann war endgültig alles aus.

„Yōji-kun!“, ertönte da aber auch schon eine aufgebrachte Stimme, die scheinbar Balinese galt, und Nagi hoffte inständig, vielleicht doch noch erlöst zu werden. Bis schließlich ein weiter Junge vor ihm stand, ebenfalls blonde Haare, und Balinese, den er eben Yōji genannt hatte, böse anstarrte.

‚Bombay. Juhuu …’

„Was soll das, Yōji-kun?! Ich denke, du interessierst dich nur für Volljährige …“

„Richtig, richtig, Kleiner …“ Huch, woher kannte er diesen Spitznamen bloß? „Aber das Mädchen ist ja auch für dich!“

„Für … mich?!“

‚Für ihn?!’ Während Nagi geschockt zwischen den beiden Weißmitgliedern hin und her blickte, grinste Yōji nur kurz und schubste Omi dann auf einen Barhocker direkt neben Nagi.

„Ach, ich weiß doch, wie schüchtern du bist!“

„Aber ich …“

„Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken! Mach was draus, das ist Dank genug!“ Er zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu und war schließlich ebenso plötzlich verschwunden, wie er zuvor aufgetaucht war.

Dann herrschte Stille. Sah man von dem Höllenlärm, den die Musik und die vielen Menschen verursachten, einmal ab.

„Ich, ähm … ich bin eigentlich schon mit jemandem hier …“ Er schaffte es einfach nicht, seine Standardausrede auch nur halbwegs auszusprechen, ohne dabei zu stottern. Verdammt, das hier vor ihm war Bombay, Weiß! Wenn er ihn erkennen sollte dann war es aus! Nicht nur, dass er schon vor Scham im Boden versinken würde, Bombay würde sich diese einmalige Chance sicher nicht entgehen lassen. Verdammt, verflucht seien rothaarige Deutsche mit idiotischen Ideen!

„Schon klar, ich hab auch keine große Lust, mich verkuppeln zu lassen. Öhm, darf ich trotzdem kurz hier sitzen bleiben? Sonst scheucht er mich gleich zum nächsten Mädchen.“ Er lächelte verlegen, und noch bevor Nagi wusste, was er tat, nickte er. „Danke. Ich … ich bin übrigens Omi. Und du …“

„Minami.“

„Ah. Und, ähm, es macht dir wirklich nichts aus, wenn ich ein wenig hier bleibe?“

‚Frag noch dreimal nach, und ich überleg’s mir anders!’

„Aber nein! Das hält einem wenigstens die aufdringlichen Typen vom Hals.“ Nun, das wiederum entsprach ja sogar der Wahrheit.

„Das klingt so, als wärst du genauso unfreiwillig hier, wie ich …“

„Jap, ist auch so. Und langsam gehen mir die Typen echt auf’n S- … ähm, auf die Nerven.“ Omi nickte.

„Ja, ja. Es macht auch keinen großen Spaß, verkuppelt zu werden. Die ganze letzte Zeit schleppt er mich jetzt schon durch solche Clubs.“ Er hielt kurz inne und seufzte. „Ohne zu bemerken, dass ich längst verknallt bin …“ Fast wäre Nagi ein fragendes ‚Ach?’ entwichen, er konnte sich aber gerade noch so zurückhalten. War das jetzt nicht eine gute Gelegenheit, um mal ein bisschen was über die Kerle von Weiß rauszufinden? Ehrlich gesagt hatte er aber keine große Lust, sich mehr als nötig dienstlich zu betätigen. „Tja, und so versuch ich nun, ein Mädchen nach dem anderen abzuwimmeln. Aber man hat’s als Junge immer noch einfacher, oder?“

„Oh ja, auf jeden Fall! Öhm, also, kann ich mir vorstellen.“ Omi lachte leicht. „Tja, sieht ja fast so aus, als hätten wir ähnliche Probleme, ne?“

„Wieso?“ Das Lächeln, das der Blonde nun aufsetzte, wirkte furchtbar gequält. „Bist du auch in deine Begleitperson verliebt?“

„Ich, ähm … Nein! Also …“ Er konnte deutlich spüren, wie er rot anlief. Bisher hatte er es gut geschafft, das Erlebnis vorhin mit Schuldig zu verdrängen, jetzt aber kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Deutlich zurück. „Ich, ich weiß nicht genau …“ Wunderbar, musste es ausgerechnet Bombay – nein, Omi – sein, dem er jetzt sein Herz ausschüttete? Nun, manche Dinge sollten vielleicht einfach so sein.

„Du wirkst so erschrocken, dass ich … ähm, ist dir das Thema unangenehm? Ich meine, wenn zwei Jungen …“

„Nein, das … das ist es nicht.“ Verdammt, wie brachte er jetzt rüber, was er meinte, ohne preis zu geben, dass er ja selbst ein Junge war?! Und dass es eben doch das war, was ihn ein wenig verunsicherte.

„Im Prinzip … denke ich, dass es egal ist. Ob es nun ein Mädchen … oder ein Junge ist … Ich mein, eigentlich ist so ein Körper ja doch nur eine leere Hülle. Das, was einen Menschen ausmacht, ist doch sein Charakter. Das ist es doch, in was man sich verliebt … oder?“ Irgendwie überkam ihn ein Gefühl von Übelkeit bei all dem klebrigen Gefasel, das Omi gerade von sich gelassen hatte. Anderseits klang das alles so verlockend hübsch und richtig.

„Tja, Omi … woran … merkt man denn, dass man wirklich verliebt ist?“ Hilfe, er stellte Fragen wie ein kleiner Schuljunge. Oder eher wie ein niedliches, kleines, naives Mädchen.

„Hm, gute Frage. Ich glaub, das sollte jeder für sich selbst beantworten. Du … empfindest also doch etwas für ihn?“

„Bis vor ein paar Stunden hab ich ihn gehasst.“

„Oh.“

„Aber jetzt …“ Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er schon wieder rot wurde. „Ich weiß auch nicht, ich …“ Verlegen starrte er auf seine Hände, was Omi ein leichtes Grinsen entlockte.

„Also auf mich machst du einen sehr verliebten Eindruck. Na ja“, damit erhob er sich plötzlich, sodass Nagi sich wieder zu ihm umwandte, „ich werd dann mal wieder, hab genug deiner kostbaren Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Viel Spaß noch!“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen, blickte dann aber kurz noch einmal zurück. „Und viel Glück, Naoe!“

Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, blickte dem Blondschopf nur perplex hinterher.

‚Irgendwann sagt ihr mir auch noch, was ich getan habe, dass das alles hier meine Strafe ist.’ Dann aber kamen ihm Omis Worte wieder in den Sinn, diese poetischen Worte über gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe und dass es vollkommen egal war, in wen man sich verliebte.

Liebte er Schuldig? Nach all dem, was der Deutsche ihm angetan hatte?

Nun …

Er konnte auf jeden Fall nicht mehr mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er nicht irgendetwas für ihn empfand.

Nagi seufzte. So langsam ging ihm das wirklich alles ziemlich auf die Nerven. Nicht nur, dass er hier als Mädchen verkleidet, in einem pinken Kleid und geschminkt, in einem Nachtclub saß; nicht nur, dass er sicher war, morgen früh keinen einzigen Schritt mehr machen zu können, da diese Schuhe wirklich höllisch drückten; nicht nur, dass er überzeugt davon war, in den nächsten Stunden fürchterliche Halsschmerzen zu bekommen, von dem ewigen Stimme verstellen – jetzt musste er auch noch ernsthaft überlegen, ob er sich nicht in seinen Kollegen verknallt hatte.

Wahnsinn, das passte doch wunderbar zu seiner ganzen Maskerade. Vermutlich hatte er von Anfang an ein Mädchen werden sollen, nur irgendwas war dabei reichlich schief gegangen.

Er war noch immer in Gedanken versunken, als sich zwei Kerle plötzlich neben ihn setzten, der eine links, der andere rechts von ihm. Nagi schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung, bekam nur so viel mit, dass sie ziemlich kräftig gebaut waren und eventuell auch schon einen – oder mehrere – über den Durst getrunken hatten.

‚Vielleicht sollte ich das auch machen. Einfach kräftig besaufen und dann von dem nächstbesten Typen abschleppen lassen. Dann hab ich morgen früh wenigstens einen anständigen Grund, mich umzubringen.’

„Na, Fräuleinchen, so allein?“

„M-hm.“ Er blickte nicht einmal auf, stocherte nur mit seinem Strohhalm in den Eiswürfeln seines Glases herum.

„Ist das nicht langweilig?“

„Geht so.“

„Aber das kann man doch ändern.“ Nun wandte er doch den Kopf nach rechts, nur um einen der beiden Typen anzublicken, der ihm ein eindeutiges Grinsen schenkte.

„Danke, nicht interessiert.“ Und dann wandte er den Blick auch schon wieder ab und starrte nach vorn.

„Also so nicht, Süße!“

„Du könntest ruhig mal etwas freundlicher sein!“

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich zu euch – “ Doch er hielt abrupt inne, als der Kerl, der rechts von ihm saß, plötzlich seine Hand an Nagis Bein legte und sie durch einen der Seitenschlitze unter den Stoff schob, wo sie nun langsam hinaufstrich.

‚Verdammt … scheiße, Schuldig, musste das Kleid auch noch Schlitze haben?!’ Warum fiel ihm das eigentlich jetzt erst auf?! Flirten und Typen abwimmeln war eine Sache – das hier aber konnte zu weit gehen … ging bereits zu weit …

„Könntest du … bitte damit aufhören?!“ Es war schon mehr eine Anweisung als eine Frage, der der Typ aber nicht nachging. Im Gegenteil, Nagi konnte deutlich spüren, wie die Hand sich noch ein wenig höher schob. „Ich hab gesagt, du sollst damit aufhören!“ Eine Mischung aus Wut und Angst machte sich in ihm breit, sodass er nun hastig aufstand. Aber er kam nicht weit, da war auch schon der zweite Typ aufgesprungen, hatte ihn von hinten an den Armen gepackt und zog ihn nun ein Stück von der Bar weg, raus aus der Menschenmasse. „Verdammt, lass mich los, du Idiot!“ Panik stieg in ihm auf, als der andere Kerl sich nun vor ihm aufbaute und erneut grinste.

„Du bist ja wirklich ein kleines Luder. Erst scharf machen und dann abblitzen lassen, wie? Die Nummer zieht nicht!“

„Lasst mich in Frieden!“ Er schrie die Worte, und Angst und Verzweiflung ließen ihn plötzlich vergessen, seine Stimme zu verstellen. Augenblicklich zuckte er erschrocken zusammen.

„Holla, das klang aber gar nicht sehr ladyhaft.“ Verdammt, das durfte nicht sein … sie konnten doch jetzt nicht … „Stell dir vor, Ryūichi … die kleine Lady hier is’ ein Kerl!“

‚Scheiße!’ Der Typ grinste ihn weiterhin an, dann aber machte sich ein verächtlicher Blick auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Kleine Transe …“

„Und was machen wir nun mit ihm?“ Verdammt, er wollte überhaupt nicht wissen, was die beiden mit ihm machen würden, er wollte nur noch weg! Noch ehe ihm bewusst wurde, was er tat, machte sich seine Telekinese ein wenig selbstständig. Gläser um ihn herum klirrten und eine Druckwelle schleuderte die beiden Kerle von ihm weg. Da aber der eine ihn ja noch immer festhielt, wurde er gleich mit unsanft nach hinten gerissen.

„Shit, Satoru, was war das?!“ Der andere rappelte sich mühevoll auf und näherte sich dem vollkommen erschöpften – und nun hilflosen – Nagi erneut und blickte ihn noch verächtlicher an als zuvor.

„Das war die kleine Ratte hier … ein wahres Monster …“ Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln bildeten, als er diese Worte vernahm.

# „Mit dem Kind dürft ihr nicht spielen!“ – „Er ist nicht normal!“ – „Das ist ein Monster!“

Er hatte gehofft, so etwas nie wieder hören zu müssen. Und nun …

„Schau dir das Biest an! Heult hier wie ein kleines Mädchen … Ich sag dir, was wir mit ihm machen!“ Mit einem fiesen Grinsen rammte der Kerl ihm seine Faust in die Magengegend, sodass Nagi zusammenklappte und nun endgültig wehrlos geworden war.

„Ihr miesen Arschlöcher …“ Seine Worte waren kaum mehr als ein verzweifeltes Keuchen.

‚Schu- … Schuldig … SchuSchu … bitte …’

„Da die schwule Sau ja anscheinend drauf steht, könnten wir ihr ja mal zeigen, wie man sich dabei so fühlt!“ Der andere grinste wissend, als Satoru Nagi nun herumdrehte, ihn an Ryūichi vorbei schob und an die nächste Wand presste.

‚Schu … hilf mir … bitte …’ Er nahm die heißen Hände, die sich erneut unter den pinken Stoff schoben, nicht mehr wirklich wahr. Spürte nur noch die Tränen, die Angst, die Verzweiflung, den Hass auf diese gesamte verdammte Welt, die ihm so etwas antat.

‚Na schön … dann tut’s doch …’ Es war gespielter, falscher Mut, und das wusste er.

„So, du kleine Tunte, dann werd ich dir mal zeigen …“

„Fass ihn nicht an!“ Augenblicklich fuhren die beiden herum, in die Richtung, aus der die plötzliche Störung gekommen war. Auch Nagi wandte sich um, konnte durch den tränenverschleierten Blick jedoch kaum etwas erkennen. Aber das brauchte er auch nicht. Er kannte diese Stimme.

‚Schu …’

„Halt dich gefälligst da raus, was wir mit der kleinen Schwuchtel machen, kann dir doch – “

„Ich hab gesagt, FASS IHN NICHT AN!“ Blanke Wut spiegelte sich in Schuldigs Blick wider, als er nun auf den gehässig grinsenden Typ zuging. Dieser konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie er plötzlich Schuldigs Faust zwischen die Beine gerammt bekam und dann mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden ging. Schuldig blickte ihn einen Moment lang eiskalt an und wandte sich dann zu dem anderen Kerl, der unsicher und verwirrt zwischen seinem Kumpel und dem mehr als wütenden rothaarigen Deutschen hin und her blickte. „Ich rate dir dringend, zu verschwinden, wenn du deinem Freund nicht gleich Gesellschaft leisten willst!“ Das ließ der Kerl sich nicht zweimal sagen, und mit einem letzten verstörten Blick verschwand er schließlich.

„Schu …“ Nagi hockte währenddessen auf dem Boden, starrte Schuldig mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht an und wirkte nur noch wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend. Schnell kniete der Deutsche sich zu ihm herunter und nahm ihn vorsichtig in den Arm.

„Pscht, ist schon gut, ich bin jetzt da.“

„Schu ich … ich will nach Hause …“ Sanft wiegte er den Telekineten hin und her, beinahe wie ein kleines Kind, nickte dann und nahm ihn auf den Arm. Einen winzigen Augenblick sah er noch mal auf den Kerl hinab und widerstand nur knapp der Versuchung, noch ein paar Mal nachzutreten, dann wühlte er sich mit dem vollkommen erschöpften Nagi auf dem Arm durch die Menschenmenge und verließ den Club schließlich.

Draußen angekommen stellte er Nagi vorsichtig wieder auf seine eigenen Füße, holte ein Taschentuch hervor und wischte ihm die inzwischen vollkommen verlaufene Wimperntusche und das übrige Make-up vorsichtig aus dem Gesicht. Nagi hatte währenddessen aufgehört, zu weinen, starrte nur mit leerem Blick vor sich hin. Er reagierte erst, als Schuldig sich seine Jacke auszog und sie ihm vorsichtig um die Schultern legte.

„Schu …“

„Es ist kalt, Nagi-chan.“

„M-hm. Schuldig, wenn … wenn du nicht gekommen wärst … dann … dann hätten diese Kerle mich …“

„Pscht, ich bin aber gekommen. Es ist alles in Ordnung, Nagi.“ Erneut schlang er die Arme um den Kleinen und konnte deutlich spüren, wie sehr dieser zitterte. „So, und nun komm.“ Mit einer flinken Bewegung griff er vorsichtig um Nagis Taille und nahm den Jungen wieder auf den Arm.

„Schuldig, du … willst mich doch jetzt nicht die ganze Zeit tragen, oder?“ Nagi blickte ihn fragend an, woraufhin er leicht lächelte.

„Warum denn nicht? Ist doch nicht weit zu laufen, und schwer bist du nun wirklich nicht.“ Nagi antwortete nicht, schloss nur die Augen und lehnte den Kopf leicht gegen Schuldigs Brust.

Dann schwiegen sie, doch Schuldig wusste, dass Nagi dieser Vorfall noch lange keine Ruhe ließ.

Verdammt, sie hatten ihn an seine Kindheit erinnern müssen, oder? An etwas, das er längst hatte vergessen wollen … Monster … er war für alle anderen Menschen immer nur ein Monster gewesen, nur, weil er diese Fähigkeiten hatte. Nur wegen dieser Fähigkeiten war er immer und immer wieder ausgelacht worden. Nur wegen dieser Fähigkeiten war er zu Schwarz gekommen, und nur deswegen hatte er diesen Abend gedemütigt in einem Kleid verbringen müssen. Und nur deswegen war es soweit gekommen, dass …

Er spürte, wie schon wieder Tränen in ihm aufstiegen, versuchte aber mit aller Kraft, sie zurückzuhalten. Nicht vor Schuldig …

„Wein ruhig.“ Erschrocken öffnete Nagi die Augen, blickte auf, doch Schuldig lächelte nur sanft und selbst ein wenig traurig, sah ihn dabei aber nicht an. „Es hilft dir nicht, wenn du’s in dich hineinfrisst. Niemand reißt dir den Kopf ab, wenn du weinst, Nagi. Niemand wird sich deswegen über dich lustig machen. Und niemand wird dir jemals wieder etwas antun, dafür sorg ich.“ Gott, das klang schon wieder so kitschig, fast so wie Bombays Worte früher an diesem Abend.

„Schuldig, ich …“ Doch er wusste nicht weiter, ließ nur die Tränen ungehindert seine Wangen hinablaufen und schmiegte sich noch ein wenig dichter an Schuldig.

Dieser drückte ihn sanft und starrte weiter geradeaus.

Verdammt, am liebsten würde er ja gleich mitheulen. Aber das würde Nagi schließlich auch nicht helfen, sodass er sich zusammenriss, dem Jungen immer wieder irgendwelche Worte zuflüsterte, die ihn beruhigen sollten und immer wieder dicht an sich drückte, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er bei ihm war und dass er ihn nicht alleine lassen würde.

‚Ich … ich hatte so fürchterliche Angst …’

„Hm?“ Nagi hielt die Augen noch immer geschlossen, hatte sich nur mit der Hand in Schuldigs T-Shirt verkrallt, um ihn auch ja nicht zu verlieren, obwohl dies ja ohnehin unmöglich war.

‚ _Du brauchst keine Angst haben … es ist gut …_ ’ Nun hatte er also diese telepathischen Fähigkeiten, konnte seine Gegner in den Wahnsinn treiben, aber brachte es einfach nicht fertig, den verzweifelten Jungen hier zu beruhigen, obwohl er sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher wünschte als das. Konnte ihm immer nur die gleichen hilflosen Worte sagen und nichts weiter als abwarten.

Verdammt noch mal, wozu waren solche Fähigkeiten denn dann gut?! Wozu besaß er sie, wenn er nicht einmal Nagi helfen konnte, der seine Hilfe jetzt so dringend brauchte.

Wozu?!

Früher hatten sie ihm gesagt, er sei etwas Besonderes wegen dieser Fähigkeiten. Aber im Grunde war er nur ebenso wertlos wie alle anderen Menschen. Oder sogar noch wertloser.

„Schu …“ Erschrocken blickte er hinunter zu Nagi, der nun seine Hand leicht anhob und an Schuldig Wange legte. Einen Moment lang schien es so, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, aber er schwieg wieder, rang sich nur zu einem zaghaften Lächeln durch, sodass auch Schuldig leicht lächeln musste.

Wer heiterte hier eigentlich wen auf?

Er war froh, als er in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung ihr Haus entdeckte und ließ Nagi sogleich den Gedanken zukommen, dass sie gleich zu Hause wären und er sich dann keinerlei Sorgen mehr machen musste. Der Junge nickte nur und schloss dann wieder erschöpft die Augen.

‚ _Ich pass auf dich auf …_ ’

Sie hatten das Haus so leise wie nur irgend möglich betreten. Ob Crawford und Farfarello überhaupt zu Hause waren, wussten sie zwar nicht, aber es war besser, sie im Falle dessen nicht zu wecken.

Es hätte zu viele Fragen gegeben, Fragen, die jetzt keiner von ihnen hören wollte.

Und nun standen sie hier vor Nagis Zimmertür und blickten sich ein wenig unschlüssig an.

„Tja … zieh dich am besten erst mal um.“

„Erst mal?“

„Na ja, und wenn du willst … kommst du dann einfach noch mal rüber zu mir. Also wenn du möchtest. Wenn du lieber schlafen gehen willst, dann …“ Nagi nickte nur stumm und zog sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort in sein Zimmer zurück.

Der Knall der sich schließenden Tür leitete eine neue Stille ein.

Schuldig blickte noch einen Moment lang starr vor sich hin und ging dann in sein eigenes Zimmer.

Im gleichen Augenblick, in dem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, ließ Nagi sich auf den Boden sinken. Zwar verspürte er im Augenblick nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, zu weinen, dafür aber machte sich umso deutlicher das Gefühl der Erschöpfung in ihm breit. Dabei hatte Schuldig ihn sogar noch die Treppen hinaufgetragen.

„Schuldig …“ Eigentlich war der Kerl doch irgendwie an allem schuld, oder? Nun ja, aber im Grunde war geschehen nun mal geschehen, und es brachte nichts, darüber noch groß nachzudenken, weshalb er es gleich ganz sein ließ und sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nun die Schuhe von den Füßen zog. „Shit … auf die Idee hätte ich auch früher kommen können.“ Die Schuhe flogen achtlos in eine Ecke, ebenso wie das Kleid.

Nur raus aus diesem Fummel, nur schnell umgezogen, schnell in eine einfache Boxer-Shorts und ein schlichtes T-Shirt geschlüpft. Das meiste von dem Make-up hatte Schuldig ja schon beseitigt, der Rest folgte nun, und schon wenige Minuten später erinnerte äußerlich nichts mehr daran, in welch lächerlichem Aufzug er sich zuvor befunden hatte. Und das gab ihm wieder ein wenig Sicherheit.

Nachdenklich ließ Nagi sich nun auf sein Bett fallen und starrte die kahle Decke über ihm an. Sollte er jetzt wirklich noch einmal zu Schuldig gehen? Im Grunde wollte er nichts sehnlicher, als einfach nur schlafen und am besten noch alles vergessen, was heute geschehen war. Auch wenn er wusste, dass ihm das nicht so schnell gelingen würde.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis er dann doch aufsprang, sein Zimmer verließ und auf nackten Füßen zu Schuldigs tapste. Schließlich hatte er vorhin beschlossen, seine Gefühle gegenüber dem Deutschen vor sich selbst nicht mehr zu leugnen, und im Moment drängte einfach alles in ihm danach, Schuldig noch einmal kurz vorm Schlafen zu sehen.

‚Auch, wenn ich mich vollkommen lächerlich mache … schlimmer kann’s eh nicht mehr werden.’

Er schrak ein wenig vor seinem eigenen Klopfen zurück, so übermäßig laut erschien im das Geräusch plötzlich in der ansonsten absoluten Stille.

„Schuldig? Ich bin’s.“ Nun ja, das dürfte klar gewesen sein. „Darf ich reinkommen?“

„Natürlich!“ Schuldig sprang auf, um Nagi die Tür zu öffnen, doch noch bevor er diese erreichte, war der kleine Telekinet schon selbst eingetreten.

„Ich störe doch nicht, oder?“ Mit einem zaghaften Lächeln stellte er fest, dass Schuldig im Prinzip das gleiche trug wie er selbst.

„Quatsch. Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst rüberkommen!

Ähm, geht’s denn wieder einigermaßen?“ Der Jüngere nickte.

„Ja, ja, ich werd’s schon überleben.“ Schuldig lächelte nun ebenfalls und strich dann mit seiner Hand kurz über Nagis Kopf, so wie er es einige Stunden zuvor schon einmal getan hatte.

„Schu, ich …“ Doch Schuldig ließ ihn nicht ausreden, zog ihn sanft in seine Arme und hielt ihn einen Moment.

„Ich bin froh, dass du noch gekommen bist …“

‚Ich auch …’ Nein, diesen Gedanken würde er für sich behalten.

„Und du meinst, du … verkraftest das alles, ja?“

„Wenn du mich alle drei Sekunden lang dran erinnern willst, dann nicht!“ Er blickte Schuldig ein wenig tadelnd an, schmiegte sich dann aber wieder an ihn. „Es ist doch nichts passiert. Ansonsten … wär’s schwerer …“ Schuldig musste unwillkürlich schon wieder lächeln, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie offen Nagi mit ihm sprach.

‚ _Mein Kleiner …_ ’ Verwundert blickte Nagi auf, und das ‚Was?’ stand ihm unmissverständlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ist … schon gut.“

„Ah. Na wenn du meinst.“ Er gähnte kurz, hielt mit den Händen aber immer noch krampfhaft Schuldigs T-Shirt fest. Er wollte ihn einfach nicht loslassen. Noch nicht.

„Nagi?“

„Hm?“ ‚Bitte … schick mich nicht weg … nicht, weil du denkst, du müsstest mich schützen … bitte …’

„Willst du …“ Schuldig atmete tief durch. Er durfte das jetzt nicht fragen, er hatte doch vorgehabt, die Finger von Nagi zu lassen, weil er … „Willst du heute Nacht hier schlafen?“ Er hatte nichts dagegen unternehmen können, dass ihm diese Frage nun doch über die Lippen gekommen war. Schließlich _wollte_ er sich im Grunde ja gar nicht dagegen wehren.

„Ich …“ Nagi konnte deutlich spüren, wie das Blut in seine Wangen schoss und sie rot färbte.

„OK, war eine blöde Idee.“

„Nein, war es nicht, nur … Ich würd’ gern in meinem Zimmer schlafen. Und, na ja …“ Verdammt, war es denn so schwierig, etwas zu fragen, was man unbedingt fragen wollte?! Das passte nicht zu ihm. Also würde er sich auch nicht so verhalten. „Würdest du bei mir schlafen?“ Er widerstand der Versuchung, sofort beschämt den Blick zu senken, starrte Schuldig dagegen auf eine Antwort wartend an. Dieser wirkte etwas perplex, nickte dann aber.

„Sicher … wenn du das willst.“

„Will ich.“

„Na dann …“ Beinahe wie von selbst legte sich ein Grinsen auf Schuldigs Gesicht, als er Nagi nun plötzlich auf den Arm nahm, sodass der Junge erschrocken aufquiekte, und ihn hinüber in sein Zimmer trug.

Die Türen hinter ihnen schloss Nagi schnell mittels seiner telekinetischen Kräfte, da Schuldig keine Anstalten machte, ihn wieder abzusetzen.

„Kann es irgendwie sein, dass du mich gerne trägst?“

„Möglich, möglich …“ Das Grinsen wich einem Lächeln, als Schuldig Nagi nun vorsichtig auf sein Bett legte. Er wollte wieder gehen, um sich eine Decke oder Ähnliches zu suchen, doch Nagi hatte seinen Arm gefasst und hielt diesen nun fest.

„Hey, mit ‚bei mir’ meinte ich auch ‚in meinem Bett’!“ Nun war es an Nagi, zu grinsen, als Schuldig scheinbar verlegen überlegte, wie er am besten auf dieses ‚Angebot’ einging. Einen verlegenen Schuldig bekam man ja nun nicht alle Tage zu sehen.

„Na schön, aber … hey, was haben wir denn da?“ Es war ein Ablenkungsmanöver, das war beiden klar. Dennoch folgte Nagi Schuldigs Blick.

„Oh, das …“

„Wie süß!“ Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln griff Schuldig nach einer kleinen Plüschkatze, die bei Nagi auf dem Nachtschrank hockte. „Ach nein, wie herzig!“

„Mach dich ruhig lustig über mich, weil Klein-Nagi jede Nacht mit einem Plüschtier kuschelt … aber ich häng an der Kleinen … und ich weiß, dass ich längst zu alt dafür bin …“

„Ich mach mich doch gar nicht über dich lustig. In deinem Alter hab ich mein Lieblingsstofftier auch noch mit ins Bett genommen. Ich hab erst aufgehört, als … ich zu Schwarz gekommen bin. Irgendwie fand ich, dass das nicht passte. Aber ich find’s schön, dass du noch du selbst bist … trotz Schwarz …“ Mit leichtem Missfallen stellte er fest, dass das eigentlich nicht die Richtung war, in die er das Thema hatte lenken wollen. „Nun ja, wie dem auch sei – muss sie jetzt auch mit im Bett schlafen?“ Nagi lächelte leicht, nahm Schuldig die Katze aus der Hand und setzte sie wieder auf ihren Platz.

„Nein, heute nicht, heute habe ich ja …“

‚ _Jemand anderen zum Kuscheln?_ ’ Einen Moment lang schien es so, als würde sich wieder ein Grinsen auf Schuldigs Lippen legen. Doch er sah Nagi nur unverwandt an, mit einem Blick, den der Jüngere beim besten Willen nicht deuten konnte. Dann beugte Schuldig sich mit einem Mal zu ihm herab und drückte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn. Nagi schloss genussvoll die Augen und blinzelte dann vorsichtig, als er spürte, wie Schuldigs Lippen sich vorsichtig wieder entfernten.

„Schuldig, ich …“

„Du schläfst jetzt.“

„ …“

‚ _Entschuldige …_ ’ Er ließ diesen Gedanken nicht bis zu Nagi durchdringen, versuchte, ihn nicht anzusehen, als er nun zu ihm ins Bett kroch und die Decke über sich zog.

„Gute Nacht, Nagi.“

„Nacht …“ Das Licht löschte sich wie von selbst, und gleich darauf war es stockfinster im Zimmer. Schuldig lag mit dem Rücken zu Nagi, und dieser starrte ihn unentwegt an, ohne wirklich etwas sehen zu können.

Warum wich er ihm bloß so aus …

Er rutschte ein wenig näher an Schuldig heran, woraufhin dieser sich auf den Rücken legte, um seinen Arm ein kleinwenig um den Jungen zu legen. Nur mit Mühe gelang es dem kleinen Telekineten, seinen Herzschlag einigermaßen ruhig zu halten, als er sich nun wirklich an Schuldig kuschelte. Es tat so gut, die Nähe von jemandem zu spüren, den man gern hatte. Wenn es auch nicht für immer war – im Moment wollte er es einfach nur genießen.

Schuldig war tatsächlich leicht zusammengezuckt, als er plötzlich den zierlichen Körper an seiner Seite verspürt hatte. Hatte der Kleine doch wirklich das gemacht, was er im halben Scherz gesagt hatte. Nicht, dass es ihn stören würde … aber es war die reinste Qual, Nagi so dicht neben sich zu haben, seinen heißen Atem an seinem Hals zu spüren – und ihn nicht berühren zu dürfen. Verdammt, ob der Kleine überhaupt ahnte, wie verrückt er ihn damit machte?!

Und dann spürte er plötzlich Nagis Lippen an seinem Hals und erschauderte bei dem sanften Kuss.

Wie er die Kraft aufbrachte, nicht das geringste Bisschen auf den Kuss zu reagieren, war ihm selbst nicht ganz klar, denn alles in ihm schrie deutlich danach, sich auf Nagis Aufforderungen einzulassen.

So aber wandte der Junge sich wieder ab, und Schuldig konnte deutlich den enttäuschten Gedanken spüren.

‚ _Verzeih mir, Nagi-chan. Aber vielleicht sollten wir damit warten, bis man mich nicht wegen Verführung Minderjähriger rankriegen kann oder so …_ ’ Warum gelang es ihm nicht einmal in seinen eigenen Gedanken, das auszudrücken, was er wirklich meinte?! Warum konnte er bloß ewig alles ins Lächerliche ziehen …

Er seufzte kurz und fuhr dann in Gedanken fort, ließ aber den genauen Wortlaut nicht zu Nagi durchdringen, nur die einzelnen Gefühle, die er ausdrücken wollte. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, um ihm alles klar zu machen, dabei aber trotzdem noch ein wenig Distanz zu bewahren …

Denn nun musste er Nagi auch noch vor sich selbst schützen.

‚ _Nagi, es … es tut mir leid. Nicht nur das jetzt, es … alles heute tut mir leid. Glaub mir, ich habe wirklich nicht gewollt, dass es so kommt … ich dachte mir, das wäre doch ganz spaßig, wenn du dich als Mädchen ausgeben würdest, wenn wir einmal ganz unbefangen miteinander reden könnten, wenn wir vielleicht einmal wirkliche Freunde sein könnten …_

_Ja, natürlich war mir klar, dass du alles andere als begeistert sein würdest, wenn du dich als Mädchen verkleiden solltest. Aber das versprach noch ein weiterer Spaß für mich zu werden, und du hast so wunderbar reagiert, bist so wunderbar ausgerastet, als du das mit dem Kleid erfahren hast._

_Hätte ich gewusst, wie sehr es dich verletzen würde …_

_Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir nach alledem noch einmal vertrauen kannst. Ich wünsche es mir Nagi, denn ich will dich nicht verlieren._

_…hätte ich gewusst, was dir dadurch geschehen würde …glaub mir, ich hätte es nicht getan … denn …_

_Ich wollte dich ein wenig ärgern, sehen, wie du reagieren würdest …_

_Aber niemals, Nagi … niemals wollte ich dich zum Weinen bringen …_ ’


End file.
